


rough patch

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, broken!fanxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o3/12/16





	rough patch

**Author's Note:**

> o3/12/16

It probably wasn't the smartest idea, moving in with Yixing while they were going through a rough patch. At first Yifan had thought that this would make everything better, that it would fix what they had broken, but slowly, he began to realize that this was not the case. In fact, things for them started to get worse with time. Their days were spent apart from each other, in attempts to avoid confrontation. Yifan would disappear from home days at a time all for the sake of not having to see Yixing's face.

It was like this that their relationship was _drowning_.

Before, their relationship had been in a state of dire need of help. SOS calls could be heard each time they would fight, but neither their friends nor family thought of getting in between the mess they had created. It was left up to them, Zhang Yixing and Wu Yifan. And of course, like any couple that was going through a rough patch, they decided that the best thing to do, the most sensible thing to do in order for them to fix things was to _live together_.

It was a mistake that hadn't seen coming, not by a long shot. It was a mistake that broke them apart, a mistake that made their problems evergrowing. It was worse than any tragic love story they had heard, worse than anything they could have imagined. It tore from them straight from the root, until all there was left was resentment and pain in their vision.

It was like this that Yifan and Yixing had stopped loving each other. Slowly, but surely, it happened. The longing looks, the lingering touches, they were all but there. In retrospect, marriage could have been the worst thing to have happened to them. In actuality, they hadn't planned to go that far, and maybe it was for the best. Maybe their inability to handle something heavier, something with more meaning was what saved them from everlasting despair.


End file.
